Harry Potter and The Marauder's
by HarryPotter-TheBoyWhoLived
Summary: Harry and Hermione are sent back in time due to an accidental apparation/time travel. The two meet the Marauder's and try to figure a way back to there own time. H/HR. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Marauders

Chapter 1

**AN: Please review, I could take all the ideas possible. I want to make a story for you readers to enjoy. This is my first story, and I want it to be good. I have read other authors fanfics, and am using ideas, but not stealing their story. This is the first chapter and I know its short but I have a lot to write after this and will get this story rolling. I have a poll on my profile, please vote and review. Reviews motivate me.  
**

James Potter and Lily Evans are walking near Black Lake, discussing what to do for there next date. They sat by a tree and watched the sunset as two figures appeared in front of there eyes...there was one man and one women both appearing to be around the age of 17. The flash of light blinded them long enough for the two to have wands up against their throats. "Mum! Dad!" the man yelled. Both teens lowering their wands and stepping back. James and Lily seemed confused as to why someone, the same age as the two of them was calling them his Mum and Dad. "Who are you two?" "I'm Hermione Granger." "Umm...I'm your son, Harry James Potter." "I have no idea what you are talking about, there is no way you could be our son." Lily announced. "What is the date?" Hermione wondered. "March 1st 1977."Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry do you know what we were doing before we appeared here?" "Well, we were about to be disintegrated by some death eaters. I concentrated on a safe place for us to apparate, then the next thing I knew I had my wand pointed to my father's throat." "Harry you must of accidentally caused us to travel through time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: K so I want to keep you guys reading with new chapters, so here is chapter 2. I will try to have a new chapter every week or 2...depending on what I have going on. Please stay with my story, as I will not let it be unfinished. For this story I actually didn't plan anything out, so I'm writing as I go on, that means I will take any suggestions and can alter old chapters too. So I had to end the poll because I couldn't wait to finish chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter. Which makes me sad.**

Hermione and Harry were so worried. How had they travelled to the time of the Marauders. Hermione had noticed the look of confusion on Harrys' parent's faces.

"Umm...Lily could I talk to you?"

"Sure, uh Hermione you said right?"

"Yes, now come on" Hermione gestured for Lily to follow.

"Hermione what just happened?"

"Well I have a theory. I think that Harry and I have accidently travel into a different time."

"What do you mean? What time are you two from?" Lily watched Hermione as confused as she was before.

"We are from 1997. We had been battling against the dark lord, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Ok Hermione you wouldn't want to confuse her even more than how she is now, we can explain later."

"Lily we have travelled from 1997 like Hermione had said. We are not an enemy. I think we should tell you more when we have found what actually happened."

"Ok, um we should report to Dumbledore."

"I don't know about that idea?

"Hermione it will be fine, he will be able to help." Lily assured

Lily explained the little knowledge she knew about them to James while they walked towards the school. Hermione was worried and tense; Harry could tell and tried to comfort her.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"Hermione I know that look. You're lying."

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"Come on Hermione you can tell me."

"We can talk later."

The four finally made it to the office.

"Lemon Drops." Lily said.

They walk up the spiralling stairs into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster?"

"Lily, James? Come in."

"Sir, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They are from 1997."

"I'm not sure I understand Lily?"

"Sir, if I may?" Harry asked

"Go ahead."

"Well we were in a battle and I tried to apparate us, but we accidently travelled through time. I have no idea why, but Hermione and I will be working to get back soon."

"Well Mr. Potter I'm a little confused, as to why I have two Potters of the same age."

"Well James is my father in my time and Lily is my mother."

"I see, well for now Mr. Potter you can stay in the Gryffindor dormitory with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. you will stay with Lily, Mary, Marlene, and Donna. The Two of you will attend the seventh year classes. I will get your schedules to you tomorrow at breakfast."

The four left for the common room. None of them really wanted to talk to anyone. Especially not Caspian Cawn. Caspian was such a git, as Lily would say. He could always find a moment to torment her. As Caspian saw them he stopped.

"What is a filthy Mudblood like you doing out after hours?" Caspian directed to Lily

Before Lily could defend herself, James stepped in and punched Caspian straight in the face.

"I've heard enough Cawn; you can't assume you can just run around insulting, tormenting, and annoying people like this. You will not continue."

James left for the common room, with the others trailing.

"Hippogriff" James said entering the common room.

It was late and everyone was in their dorms. Leaving the four to head to their own rooms. Harry followed James, while Hermione followed Lily.

When Harry and James entered, there roommates were all asleep. James told Harry to take the empty bed next to his. Dumbledore conjured Harry a trunk full of clothes. Harry quickly dressed and got into his bed, completed wiped from the weird day.

"What a day, huh?" Harry said

"Ya I didn't think I would be meeting a son from the future." James said

"Well I didn't think I would be meeting a father from the past."

"I guess we both are a bit freaked out then, huh."

"Ya...oh father-"

"Please, call me James."

"James, uh who was that you punched in the face? Was that a little much?"

"That was Caspian Cawn, the most annoying little git here. He torments and insults everyone, especially Lily and I. I could stand him anymore and I guess I just snapped."

"I actually understand. Draco Malfoy from my time always does that kind of stuff. The thing I can't stand the most is when he calls Hermione a Mudblood."

"Well that why I was so mad at him. He constantly says Lily's blood filthy, calls her Mudblood."

"I guess we can relate then."

"Ya. I think we need to get to bed now."

"Alright see you in the morning James."

"Till the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: K Guys I have been really busy and rushing little to much. So my writing isn't at its greatest. I hope you like the previous chapter, because I tried to make it better for you guys to understand. At the beginning of it, I know it was confusing, but I hope by the end it was better. So since Hermione and Lily are girls and I couldn't think of how to do it, they have already befriended each other. This will be the start of HHR.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

When Hermione woke up, Lily was the only one in the room.

"Hermione wake up everyone's waiting for us in the common room."

"Ok I'm coming let me get dressed. I will meet you down there."

"Alright be quick."

Lily left to meet everyone downstairs. When Hermione arrived, she could see; James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene, and Donna, but where was Harry. The eight seemed like such good friends.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm Hermione Granger."

Hermione went to greet all the new and also old friends.

"Where is Harry?"

"In bed, we let him sleep."

"I wish I could have done that." Hermione said glaring at Lily.

"Well maybe we should get Harry up now." Lily suggested.

"I will go get him." James offered.

When James left the room went silent and no one wanted to talk. It stayed that way until Harry came down with James.

"Hello Harry." Lily greeted.

"Morning"

When the group decided to go to breakfast the girls and the guys split up, except Harry and Hermione.

"I'm still confused why we are here, Harry."

"Well I don't have any answer, but it's possible we could be in a different dimension."

"I remember a ritual that we can do to find out what dimension we are in."

"That's great, but we should also find out how to get back."

"When I know where we are then I will know how to get back."

"Wonderful."

Harry caught up to the guys and Hermione dropped back with the girls.

"So Hermione you and Harry are refugees from Australia?" Mary asked.

Hermione looked to Lily. She gave the just-go-with-it look.

"Uh, ya there was a war and we had to flee."

"A war?"

"Yes, we fled here before we got injured."

The girls made it to the great hall and sat down. All eating peacefully.

"Where are those boys?" Lily wondered

"Who knows?"

To their luck they ran into Caspian and his Slytherin 'minions'

"Where you going Potter."

Both Harry and James turned around.

"Not you." He pointed to Harry.

"What do you want Cawn. I thought I already told you to piss off."

"Well who is this." He pointed to Harry, completely ignoring James.

"What does it matter to you?" Harry spat.

Caspian had his wand to Harry's throat by now. Wow Harry thought, he was much faster than Malfoy ever was.

"Don't back talk me boy."

Now everyone had their wands drawn. Harry reached for his wand slowly, then pulling it out.

"Expelliarmus." Harry cast causing Cawns wand to land in his hand.

"Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Confringo, Expulso." Spells were cast from the Slytherins.

"Protego, Expelliarmus, Immobulus, Stupefy."

The Marauders had dodged and protected themselves, then landed the spells cast on the Slytherins.

"Don't mess with us Cawn." James said.

"I may not have my wand but I still have my fist." Cawn replied throwing and missing a punch on James.

"Incarcerous." Harry cast binding Cawn with rope.

"Go on Cawn, resist." Harry taunted.

As Caspian started to struggle, the ropes tightened. He screamed in pain.

"Release me Potter."

James didn't reply.

"I'm starved let's eat."

The rest followed and they all sat in the great hall.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked.

"We ran into some bloody Slytherins."

"Let me guess Cawn and his lot."

"Yup. He started something so we finished it."

"What happened?"

"We had a little duel."

"Well I can't feel sorry for them, they have everything coming."

Hermione found a letter appear in front of her.

"Oh this must be the letter from Dumbledore."

Dear Harry and Hermione,

I wanted you two too be with Lily and James, so Harry you will be in all of James classes and Hermione you will be in all of Lily's. I assume that you want to find a back to your time, so you may use the Room of Requirements, all you need you could find in there.

Headmaster Dumbledore

"Brilliant."

Harry and Hermione all though in a different time, were enjoying themselves.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"I think we need to find out how to get back soon."

"Really I was just starting to have fun."

"Well me too but- Hermione was cut off.

"But what? Hermione just enjoy yourself, we can worry about that in a little while."

"Well, ok. I do want to get to know everyone."

"Great." A beam of sun shone on Hermione, causing Harry to notice her beautiful figure.

What was Harry thinking, did he just say Hermione was beautiful. No they are best friends and nothing could happen between them. But could he be falling for his best friend, friends can have a thing. They are friends, except Harry knew that this time he was in love. This time Harry knew it was more than what he had with Ginny or Cho. He really had fallen for his best friend. What if she didn't like him back, what if he could ruin their friendship.

"Harry? Harrrry? HARRY!" He had been staring at Hermione for ages.

"Oh sorry, I was just day dreaming."

"Hmm." Hermione had a very wondrous look on her face. It wasn't normal for Harry to do that.


	4. My Apologies

Im Sorry Guys but i know i said i would finish this story but i have apsolutly no motivation from no reviews. so this story will not continue.

I will be trying again with a different HHR and i hope it will work out...

If you guys wanted me to change or put anything in the story then u should have reviewed.

Till next time

HarryPotter-TheBoyWhoLived


End file.
